Cuatro veces en las que Tim no parecía serlo y dos en las que sí
by Zac Green
Summary: Momentos de la relación de Tim y Dick, en la que no todo es lo que parece. Tim/Dick Dedicado para Elena, Polaris y Maik, que me animaron más a escribir de estos dos. También dedicado a la sala de chat Para fantasear.


Bueno, antes que nada, estos dos siempre me han parecido una pareja tan tierna y linda que no me explico porque no escribí de ellos antes.

* * *

 **Cuatro de seis.**

En segunda, como saben, esto lleva dedicatorias largas, pero vale la pena recordarlo porque pertenece a la campaña contra el plagio, Robas mis sueños. Si has tenido una experiencia con esto, puedes comunicarte con Polaris.

Tim suspira resignado. No puede contener esa desagradable sensación en su pecho, presionando su diafragma dolorosamente, que lo invade cuando una de esas chicas se acercaba a Dick. No es su culpa, se repite una y otra vez; él no ha pedido sentirse así. Siente cómo una furia patética lo invade cuando su hermano mayor sonríe afable y abraza a sus ex novias ahora amigas.

Desea alejar a Richard de ellas, impedirles que puedan ver cómo su ceño se frunce ligeramente cuando se preocupa por un miembro del equipo. No quiere que ellas sean capaces de ver la ternura que guarda para su familia. O la sonrisa radiante que le dedica cuando charlan sobre cualquier cosa en la sala de estar de la mansión, esa que lo fascina tanto.

Nota la mirada de Dick sobre la suya, y desvía la mirada apenado cuando se sabe sorprendido, finge no saber que hay una expresión llena de ternura y cariño en el rostro de su hermano dedicada especialmente a calmarlo.

El primer Robin siempre ha marcado una meta alta para el resto de los nuevos titanes. Se dice que es normal que su hermano cause cierta reacción en las chicas. Él es perfecto. Es lo que todas buscan en su vida. Dick es atento, es respetuoso, es divertido y protector. Tiene un faceta infantil que le confiere una juventud eterna. Perfecto.

Y luego, está él. No es que Tim no sea un buen partido para las mujeres – no es precisamente invisible para ellas – pero él dista mucho de ser del mismo tipo que Dick. Tampoco es del tipo que atrae a los que son como su hermano.

Por eso no se termina de explicar que su corazón se acelere de una forma tan atroz cada vez que Dick lo mira travieso, con esos ojos niños que lo hechizan.

Salen tarde de la torre, la reunión fue algo que habían planeado hacía varios meses. Dick se despide afectuosamente de Kori y de Kara. No culpa a ambas de querer retrasarlo, de verdad que no. Pero gruñe como un animal cuando ve que la pelirroja le da un beso prolongado. Él la separa, y se disculpa, antes de verlas alejándose en el aire.

Cuando tiene al mayor cerca de él, no puede reprimir su enfado. Su hermano no es tonto, y lo nota enseguida. Suben al auto de Dick, y una vez dentro, Dick suspira buscando una forma de iniciar la conversación.

Tim detesta que haga eso, como si a la menor ofensa se fuera a ofender, o peor, a quebrar. No es Jason, ni Bruce, y va a quedarse allí aunque no pueda lidiar con ello.

— Timber... — inicia y entonces explota.

— Deberíamos dejarlo. — aparta la mirada y siente la mirada tan maravillosa de su hermano endurecerse y acuchillarlo. — Una de ellas podría…

— No. — es la respuesta de siempre. No importa cuánto intente Tim hacer entrar a Dick en razón. Dick no quiere alejarse, y la vergonzosa realidad es que él no quiere algo que Dick no quiera.

El menor aparta la mirada nuevamente, porque se ve incapaz de sostenerlo. Cuando tienen esas conversaciones Richard se malhumora, y se concentra en una cosa hasta que finalmente olvida el asunto. Desearía ser tan voluble como él. Poder olvidar como él. Confiar como él.

Pero una sensación de pánico lo invade casi siempre. Dick conduce hasta Gotham y cuando están por llegar a Bludhaven, se desvía del camino.

Él no pregunta, sabe que tiene algo condenadamente bueno para convencerlo. Siempre tiene algo bajo la manga, algo que lo convence de seguir intentando, de seguir a su lado. Esta vez Dick se quita la mascara de dominó. Sus facciones se notan cansadas, y Tim se siente culpable.

— ¿Ya no me amas, Tim? — pregunta intentando sonar firme. No es un chantaje emocional. No hay nada detrás de esa pregunta. Ni siquiera duda. Odia cuando Richard habla tan seguro.

— No es eso… — responde de inmediato y la desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho se va disolviendo poco a poco. Los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos actúan como catalizador de esa reacción, y hace que desaparezco por completo la horrenda sensación.

No se controla y devora ansioso la boca de su novio. Los besos que han tenido son diferente siempre. Hay algunos que saben a calidez, y a hogar. Otros saben a café y cansancio. Unos más tienen tintes picantes y poderosos, pasionales. Este le llena de tranquilidad. No es que desconfíe de Dick como pareja. Sabe que su hermano nunca lo va a traicionar como su volátil imaginación se lo indica. Que a Dick no le importa enfrentar a todo el mundo por defender lo suyo, aun si tiene que hacerlo solo.

Admira y ama profundamente esas cualidades de él.

•

•

Es un fin de semana que pueden disfrutar en la intimidad de su hogar. Tim es una persona que disfruta ampliamente de su espacio personal y es un hombre del tipo hogareño, como Dick suele señalar. Han tenido un mes agitado con Batman y el resto de la familia. Asesinatos inexplicables en Gotham no son cosa nueva, lo nuevo es el modus. Pero finalmente, Bruce los ha echado, a todos. Dijo algo de llamarlos si había algo nuevo.

Así que, ¿Por qué no hacer un poco de tiempo para ellos dos? Dick está echado en el sofá, destilando pereza por cada uno de sus poros. Tim está sentado en el mismo sofá, leyendo en silencio mientras juega con el cabello de su hermano, pues sostiene la cabeza azabache en sus piernas. Y suena el timbre, interrumpiendo su preciada tranquilidad.

Como un soldado al grito de su general Dick se pone de pie y brinca el mueble para llegar a la puerta. Tim no se mueve de su lugar y continua su lectura, no porque no le interese lo que Dick hace – de hecho la mayoría de las veces le preocupa lo que su pareja está haciendo, porque lo mete en problemas – sino porque al parecer es correo. Algo que Dick sin duda compró por internet.

Desde hace poco más de un año, Tim está profundamente arrepentido de animarlo a hacer tal cosa: Dick ha llenado el apartamento de ambos con chunches innecesarias, como ese cojín romaní que compró por diecinueve dólares. O ese baúl que no usan y que tienen al pie de su cama. O el jarrón de barro que adorna una de sus mesas. Y ese juego de inciensos que aromatizan su hogar y que tienen a granel en el baño. Si hubiese un apocalipsis, tendrían incienso para mitigar la peste del mundo.

Dick regresa con una caja más o menos grande. Tim aparta la vista de su lectura y enarca una ceja para interrogar a su hermano. El mayor con alma de infante le sonríe coqueto y le da un beso travieso en los labios, mientras echa a correr a su habitación. Solo oye los pies descalzos golpetear la duela de madera antes de bajar el libro y echarle un ojo a lo que hermanito está haciendo.

Richard es… Es agua de lluvia. Tim siempre lo ha pensado así. Para Tim, Dick puede ser ligero, agradable, reconfortante, vida misma cayendo grácilmente del cielo. Pero también puede ser una endemoniada tormenta aun si no es su intención serlo. El tercer Robin, sufre constantemente de todo al mismo tiempo por culpa de su hermano.

Asi que es mejor estarse preparado para la ocurrencia del acróbata. Y cuando lo ve, se queda sin aliento. En la cama está extendido un bonito traje mediterraneo, casi salido de alguna novela fantástica. Silba de admiración y Dick le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Entonces Tim se arrepiente con toda el alma de haber ido a preguntar, porque ya se imagina que ese traje es muy pequeño para Dick.

•

•

Noche de trabajo concluida. Van todos a la mansión, dispuestos a devorar una cena bien merecida. Incluso Jason. Porque Dick se ha empeñado en no dejar a ninguno atrás.

Damian ha aprovechado para incordiarlo. Detesta a ese enano con todas sus fuerzas porque abusa de la protección que Dick le ofrece. No son celos. O bueno, eso dice él, porque todos en la casa, desde Bruce hasta Alfred se lo han dicho intentando apaciguarlo.

Jason y Dick están discutiendo sobre una tontería bajo la atenta supervisión de Bruce.

Alfred acude a socorrerlo cuando Damian le apunta con el tenedor a los ojos, cambiando el cubierto de plata por uno de seguridad para niños. No puede evitar sonreír victorioso cuando Dick vuelca su atención en el hecho para soltar alguna broma boba y hacer que todos se rían, y que Damian los fulmine a todos, mientras los asesina mentalmente.

El acróbata insiste en que eso es progreso con el pequeño demonio.

Cuando la cena termina, Bruce les pide que se queden. Hace pocos días fue el cumpleaños de Jason, y no han podido celebrarlo como se debe con tanto trabajo.

Dick pasa el brazo por sus hombros cuando llega la hora de ir a dormir y lo lleva hasta su antigua habitación. Allí se quedan charlando durante varios minutos. Hablan sobre todo y sobre nada en particular. Pero eso está bien, porque es una buena forma de cerrar el día. Sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiese verlos, el gitano lo toma del mentón y le planta un beso tan maravilloso que él instintivamente toma las caderas de su novio. Se muerden, invaden, y luego dan espacio al aire.

Cuando terminan se miran cómplices. Saben que Alfred los mandará a limpiar con cepillo de dientes cada centímetro de la mansión como los descubra, por atreverse a hacer tales cosas en una casa donde hay un niño menor de edad. Pero aun así entran entre risillas juveniles en la habitación, y se echan en la cama, compartiendo dulces palabras y toques obscenos.

Al día siguiente, Jason los mira con cara de pocos amigos, porque el segundo Robin tiene dos cosas que el resto no: un sueño extremadamente ligero, incluso para ser de la casa de los murciélagos, y una mente ágil en todo momento. Quiere matarlos porque la ultima imagen mental que necesitaba en su cabeza era la de Dick haciéndole un oral a Timbo.

•

•

La misión es sencilla. Bueno, no. Pero el plan es seguro. Si lo siguen, no tienen nada que temer. Solo espera que los titanes no quieran prolongar esto más de lo necesario. Hoy tenía una cita importante con Dick que al final se vio cancelada porque el juguetero decidió hacer de las en esa noche. Su humor está de perros y todos lo advierten.

Esos días le gustan mucho porque le recuerdan constantemente una de las razones por las cuales comenzó a fijarse en Dick como en alguien más que un hermano.

Aun recuerda las primeras veces que lo hacían. Tim todavía era un niño, y Dick estaba aún con la policía.

Cada que podía iba al Haven para poder comer alitas de pollo, tomar un buen refresco y escuchar a su hermano. Ahora que eran pareja, solían hacerlo cada que podían, y estaba seguro de su amado acróbata había preparado todo con antelación.

Gruñó y recordó a todos que no tenían por qué fallar.

Hoy era noche de cuentos.

•

•

Tim no puede decir que a él no le atraía el trasero de su hermano cuando solo eran eso mismo, hermanos. Y es que ahora no tiene porque controlarse. Le encanta. Adora estrujarlo, ama nalguearlo. Despierta en el cosas que no deberían estar allí.

Y si hay algo que lo pone como nada más en el mundo, es cuando Dick accede a usar uno de los muchos juguetes que compra para él. Esa mañana mientras se duchaban, convenció a Dick de usar uno.

Salieron aun húmedos del baño y Tim lo empujó contra la cama, arrancándole un gimoteó lastimero.

Tim le mostró dos opciones.

Uno diría que siendo como es Dick, en la cama sería un desvergonzado total. Pero la verdad es que su hermano suele ser pudoroso. O tal vez él es un enfermo y depravado, pero si en serio molestase a Dick, no habrían llegado hasta ese punto.

La primera opción, y la que más morbo le producía a Tim, era la de dejar puesta todo el día dentro de su hermano una bala vibradora que había comprado apenas dos semanas atrás. Tenían una fiesta de beneficencia a la que asistirían en representación de Bruce, y por ende, sería aburrido a morir. Aquel jueguito pervertido los ayudaría a que el tiempo corriese.

La segunda opción era prepararlo allí mismo, llenarlo de lubricante, e introducir un plug. Se mordió el labio inferior, diciéndose que tenía que dejar de ver tanto porno por internet. Dick aceptó la primera, rojo hasta la coronilla.

Al menos la fiesta pasaría rápido.

•

•

¡Jodido Pingüino! ¡Jodida sociedad de elite! ¡Jodido Tim y jodido juguete!

Dick quería por primera vez matar a alguien de verdad.

La maldita fiesta había sido interrumpida por el ave de Gotham, y en un mudo acuerdo, él había actuado esta vez. Había salido a defender a los socios de su padre, y justo cuando la crisis parecía superada, un tirón hizo que sus rodillas temblasen. Miró con furia a su hermanito, que a lo lejos le sonreía descarado. Debía controlarse, y huir pronto, porque en ese traje sería imposible ocultar la erección que comenzaba a formarse debajo de su ropa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de ignorar el aparato que ronroneaba melosamente en su interior, frotando su interior meticulosamente. Subió a uno de los tejados próximos, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Quería sentarse y atender su miembro ya duro.

Recibió un mensaje que por poco lo hace llorar de la vergüenza y la excitación.

15 minutos, en casa. Me puse duro viéndote alzar así el trasero en plena salida"

¿Acaso alguien podía culparlo? No señores, el único culpable en esa situación era su pequeño Timber y sus malditas ideas sexys que lo metían en problemas.

Con una sonrisilla, y el interior de su traje sucio de semen y un poco de sudor; se dispuso a volver a casa.

* * *

Review, tomatazo, critica, ayuda (?) todo es bienvenido.


End file.
